When the Music Hits
by Mysticlee333
Summary: Asahi loved music. There was nothing else to it. Or was there? Is there a reason to Asahi's secret love for music, and why is he always trying to hide it? Second year Asahi, Sugawara and Daichi.


Asahi always loved music. When he was alone, at lunch, in school or just walking around town, he always had his earphones in. What he was listening to, no one really knew. If they noticed they'd ignore it. If anyone asked he would laugh and tell them it was nothing important or that they wouldn't like that kind of music. Most people would be fine with that realising they wouldn't be told, but there's still the few who would push to find out what music and why he didn't want people to know. But still, no one ever knew what sound he liked.

He was only a second year and the year was nearing a close. In no time at all, he would be a third year, and a volleyball ace. If he chose to continue volleyball. He wasn't sure about quitting anymore. He'd had a long conversation with someone at home who made him want to try again. He still wasn't completely sure he was willing to go through all that again though.

Not many in the volleyball club knew about how Asahi liked music. Only the ones in his year group and a few outside of that group. Not to mention that Asahi lives a fair distance away from everyone else, so no one really walks with him or sees him walking to and from his house with his earphones. That's when the music hits.

This day was like any other. Practice had ended and they all went their separate ways. That was when he pulled out his earphones and let his music play. The song he played was one he knew well. Too well. He knew it off by heart by now and would hum to the beat every so often.

It just happened that on this faithful day, while listening to his all time favourite song, sung by his all time favourite artist, Nishinoya had run up behind him and jumped on his back. At first, Asahi freaked out. He was scared thinking someone was going to hurt him, but once he saw it was just his first year friend, he let his heart calm itself.

Once he'd calmed down, he noticed that the music had stopped. He looked down for his phone and earphones as he reached up for his ears. He'd been so badly scared that he's earphones had fallen out.

He looked over to his smaller friend with a smile. He'd felt a little silly for freaking out about the earphones so much. Well he felt silly until Nishinoya grabbed one of the earphones. Asahi let panic set in as he reached out to stop his friend, but it was already too late. Noya had the earphone in and was listening to whatever song was playing.

Asahi watched as Noya's face went from happily curious, to confused. He waited silently, eyes glued on Noya's as they moved over to the tallers in question.

"Who's singing this?" Noya had asked breaking the silence. Asahi paused for a second. He didn't know what song was on, so he quickly moved to grab the other half of the earphones and put it in.

In less than a second he knew exactly what song it was. "'Fireflies', the singer is known as 'Owl City' if I'm not mistaken," he resited it as if he'd memorised it and had to explain this all before. Noya looked at him with interest and mild annoyance.

"I know who sings the official version, but this sounds like a recording. I can tell since your phone's microphone sucks and the guitar is off tune a bit," Noya rolled his eyes as if it was common knowledge for him to know that, and Asahi did know all that, but not many others would've understood a word Noya had just said. "Besides, the singer sounds familiar. I just can't remember exactly who," he added quickly.

Asahi smiled giving off a small nod. "Do you know Ayaka?" Asahi questioned his friend. Noya's eyes widened at the name and he grabbed Asahi by the collar of his shirt, pulling him down to Noya's level.

"You mean the famous singer Ayaka? The girl who made a living from singing cover songs on YouTube before being picked up by a record label when she showed off an original song and is now in America in the middle of her world tour?" Noya asked completely serious about what he was asking. After all, Ayaka was the very reason Noya and Tanaka had even thought about learning basic knowledge about music. She was a hot brunette with the voice of an angel, not to mention the fact that she's only a year younger than both Noya and Tanaka. That only meant that she would be in highschool by next year. They could only hope they'd go to their school. The entrance exams were coming up quickly.

Noya's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Asahi laughing. "Let's just say she left America about three days ago and has come back to Japan to get ready for highschool and do the entrance exams for three schools of her choice," Noya looked at the taller male with shock. That little bit of knowledge, neither him nor Tanaka knew it, and they follow all news about her.

"How do you even know that?" Noya asked, mouth completely a gaped. Asahi paused. He processed what he said at a slow pace then looked at Noya. That news wasn't made to the public yet was it? It wasn't supposed to be known to the public until after she'd managed to get into a highschool, if she'd managed with her academics. Asahi was about to laugh and say he needed to go home, affectively ending the conversation when the song finished and the singer gave out a small comment to the one she was singing to.

"Asahi! Quit recording me singing without my permission."

"I can't help it. You know how much I love listen to my little sister sing."

And that's where the recording finished, with both Noya and Asahi staring at each other with wide eyes. Neither knew what to say. Asahi was in shock, he'd completely forgotten that he didn't press the button to stop recording fast enough, or that this one recording was the most recent one he'd gotten Ayaka to sing for him. Noya on the other hand, he was still processing exactly what had just happened.

The two stood in silence. Both searching the other for some kind of answer to this madness that had just appeared. Asahi decided that maybe it was best to stop the music from continuing for his friend and pulled the earphone out of Noya's ear. That was all it took. It was as if Noya was in a dormant state and just woke up, louder than ever.

"AYAKA IS YOUR SISTER?!"


End file.
